Gamer's Identity Crisis
by Gamer the Hedgehog
Summary: Gamer has a nightmare and ends up in Tails's Workshop. The others claim he hurt Sonic, Shadow, and Amy. But he doesn't remember doing anything. What happened?
1. ED Nightmare

**Gamer, Jasmine, Katie, and Alex belong to me.  
Scourge belongs to Sonic Archie.  
Nebula belongs to _Nebula the Hedgehog__  
_Selene belongs to _Selene the_ Hedgehog  
All other characters in this part belong to SEGA**

* * *

Gamer was trying to fall asleep after a long day. Suddenly, he started tossing and turning and whimpering in fear. He was having a nightmare.

Gamer's Nightmare:  
Gamer was trying to rescue Jasmine and Selene from Scourge.  
He yelled, "LET THEM GO, SCOURGE!"  
Scourge chuckled evilly. "NO!"  
Gamer tried to rush at Scourge, but found his path blocked by several robots.  
He asked, "When did you get some of Eggman's bots?"  
Scourge replied, "I borrowed them. Robots, ATTACK!"  
The robots started to attack Gamer, but Gamer tried to fight them off. But for once, there were too many for him to fight off. Soon, they had him trapped.  
Gamer struggled to get free, but it was no use.  
Scourge snickered evilly, "Looks like you lose, Lamer!" He pulled out a gun, and shot Jasmine and Selene right in their hearts.  
Gamer shouted in horror, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
Scourge cackled evilly, "Now that you've been tortured, you will die." He aimed the gun at Gamer's heart.  
Gamer snapped. He lost control of all of his rage, and went straight into Extreme Dark.  
He shouted, _**"NOW I'M REALLY PISSED OFF!"**_ He quickly destroyed the robots, then attacked and killed Scourge. But he was too angry to go back to normal, so he went on a killing spree for the next several hours. During those hours, he also killed everyone on the Team.  
(End Nightmare)

Gamer woke up with a gasp. He looked around and found that he was somehow in one of the rooms at Tails's Workshop. He felt like he got wacked in the head by something, and his stomach hurt. He went into the living room and was shocked to see Sonic, Shadow, and Amy with their stomachs and arms wrapped up in bandages. Nebula, Selene, Jasmine, Katie, Alex, and Tails were sitting around.  
Gamer asked hesitantly, "What happened guys?" They all looked up and glared at him.  
Nebula said angrily, "You should know!"  
Gamer asked, "Know what?"  
Selene yelled, "YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID?"  
Gamer yelled, mostly out of shock but also some anger, "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"  
Tails said, "Oh yes you did! YOU HURT THEM!"  
Gamer felt his rage start to take over, under the accusations. He kept control of it though as he said, "NO I DIDN'T! ALL I REMEMBER IS FALLING ASLEEP, HAVING A NIGHTMARE, AND WAKING UP HERE! I'M GOING HOME!" He teleported to his house before anyone could stop him.

With Gamer:  
When Gamer got into his living room, he flopped down on the couch and sobbed.  
He thought, "There's no way I could've done anything. I was asleep."  
He heard a voice in his head say, "You couldn't. But I could've."  
He recognized it as his Rage.  
He shot back, "No you couldn't."  
Rage replied, "You weak fool. Let me take over and make you go Extreme Dark. You can get your revenge."  
Gamer clenched his teeth as he said, "I don't want revenge."  
Rage snickered evilly, "Yes you do. Go on, let me take over."  
Gamer just shook his head.  
Rage said, "I'm disappointed in you. You're not strong enough to do what you want to do."  
Gamer yelled out loud, "SHUT UP!" But he felt Rage start to take over.  
Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and Jasmine appeared there.


	2. Sadness

Jasmine asked, "Gamer, what's wrong?"  
Gamer didn't turn to look at her as he replied, "Everything."  
Jasmine arched an eyebrow as she asked, "What do you mean 'everything'?"  
Gamer, still not looking at her, shrugged. "Think about it: In the past week, Quizla, Foresco, Leroy, and Gregory have not only escaped from jail, but they've been attacking us every day. Add what happened a few minutes ago to that, and everything's wrong."  
Jasmine asked in concern, "But how does them constantly attacking help make everything go wrong?"  
Gamer finally turned to look at her. There were still tears in his eyes as he said, "You know that time I went Extreme Dark?" Jasmine nodded. He continued, "Well, their constant attacks have made me so mad, I feel like I'm a walking time bomb. One wrong word or action, and my rage might take over, sending me straight into my Extreme Dark form."  
Jasmine said, "I see how that makes MOST things go wrong, but why did you say 'everything'?"  
Gamer turned away again and resumed sobbing. "That huge amount of rage that I feel right now makes me feel like I'm losing control of myself." He used his telekinesis to bring a blanket from his bedroom to him, then placed it over himself. He sniffled, "Now if you'll be so kind, I'd like to take a nap now."  
Jasmine didn't make any move towards the door. Instead she walked around the couch so that she was between Gamer and the TV. She said, "Gamer, come on. You need to cheer up."  
Gamer simply turned so his head was now facing the couch, and replied sadly, "How can I cheer up, when I feel so much rage?"  
Jasmine said, "It's simple. Just stop thinking negatively and you'll cheer up." She smiled as she got an idea. "I know. Let's go for a walk."  
Gamer just buried his head under the blanket as he replied, "No thanks. I'd rather just take a nap right now."  
Jasmine sighed. She said, "And what if you have another nightmare?"  
Gamer replied from under the blanket, "I don't know. And right now, I don't care. Please, leave me alone so I can take a nap."  
Jasmine said, "All right, Mr. Depressed."  
Gamer peeked out from under the blanket as he said, "I am NOT depressed. Just...tired."  
Jasmine replied, "No. You're depressed. Right now, you need some fresh air. Staying inside will only make you sadder." When Gamer didn't respond, she sighed again. "Fine. If you want to stay and continue feeling depressed, I'll leave you alone for now." She walked towards the door, but stopped when she heard movement. She looked behind her when she saw Gamer get up.  
He sighed, "All right, all right. I'll go on a walk with you."  
Jasmine smiled and they went outside.


	3. ED Gamer Returns

After an hour of walking, Gamer started to feel better. He and Jasmine decided to go to the park. When they got there, they saw Selene walking around. They walked up to her and said hi.  
Selene gasped, "Gamer there you are. I was looking for you. I see you got him calmed down, Jasmine."  
Gamer, slightly surprised, replied, "You were?"  
Jasmine said, "Yeah. But it's probably only temporary."  
Selene replied, "Of course. Why wouldn't I? After you yelled at everyone and stormed off I had to sneak away from everyone to get out and look for you. What do you mean, Jasmine?"  
Gamer arched an eyebrow as he asked, "How did you get away?"  
Jasmine explained, "He's calm now. But if any of our enemies show up, that might change."  
Selene said, "Oh right. Good point. It wasn't easy i could tell you that. While everyone was talking about you and what they think you did I snuck away to find you."  
Gamer replied, "And you're sure Adam also doesn't know. Well, if he didn't before, he does now."  
Selene explained, "He was the hardest part. I was able to get him to lay off when I said I was going home. I know he knows. I don't care. I had to find you to see if you were ok."  
Gamer blushed slightly as he said, "Thanks."  
Jasmine noticed this and asked, "Gamer, why are you blushing?"  
Gamer said, "No reason."  
Suddenly, they heard a voice say, "Nice to see you're all getting along nicely." The owner of the voice chuckled evilly.  
All 3 of them looked at the source of the voice and glared. It was Quizla, along with Foresco, Jasmine's Ex-Boyfriend.  
Trying to control his rage, Gamer said angrily, "Leave us alone you two!"  
Quizla chuckled evilly. "Not until you're mine, Gamey."  
Foresco shouted, "And Jasmine becomes mine again."  
Jasmine and Selene got in front of Gamer to block them from his sight.  
Selene said, "None of us are in the mood for a fight. Especially not Gamer."  
Quizla replied, "I don't care. He's weak if he's not going to fight."  
Jasmine noticed that Gamer started shuddering.  
She turned to Selene and said, "We've got to get Gamer away from them."  
Selene nodded. "All right."  
The three of them started to fly off, with Jasmine carrying Gamer, when Foresco shouted, "You 3 are cowards. Especially LAMER!"  
Jasmine saw that Gamer's shudders started to get worse.  
She warned, "Gamer, don't listen to him." But Gamer was breathing heavily from his nose, almost like a bull.  
He got out of Jasmine's arms and shouted angrily, "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"  
Foresco chuckled evilly. "You heard me. You're a coward and you're lame!"  
Before Jasmine could stop him, Gamer lost all control of his rage and went straight into Extreme Dark mode.  
ED Gamer cackled evilly, "I'm back again! And you 2 are going DOWN!" He ran at them, and knocked them out with two quick slashes and kicks. He then turned to Jasmine and Selene.  
The glow left his eyes briefly and in his normal voice, said, "...i'm...sorry..." Then the glow returned.  
ED Gamer said, "Oh no you don't. I'm taking control now. Just like I did last night and early morning."  
Jasmine gasped, "What do you mean?"  
Selene gasped as well, "Oh no. You mean..."  
ED Gamer chuckled evilly. "Yes. He was trapped in a nightmare, while I took over. I was the one who hurt Sonic, Shadow, and Amy. I fooled you all! And now, my full revenge will be complete." He quickly grabbed Selene and Jasmine and tied them both up. He said, "Don't worry. I won't kill you two...yet. First I'm going to have some fun. Before I do that, however, there's one more person I need." He teleported to Tails's Workshop while holding the two helpless girls.

At Tails's Workshop:  
Everyone else was still trying to figure out why Gamer had hurt Sonic, Shadow, and Amy. Suddenly, there was a dark blue and black flash. They looked and gasped when they saw ED Gamer holding Selene and Jasmine.  
ED Gamer cackled, "SURPRISE!"  
Nebula shouted, "What happened?"  
Jasmine yelled, "Foresco and Quizla pissed him off. Get out of here Nebula! He-" ED Gamer placed his hand over her mouth.  
He said, "Creepy! You're coming with me." He quickly overpowered Nebula and tied her up.  
She asked angrily, "Why bother with tying me up? You're just going to try to kill us all!"  
ED Gamer cackled again, "Because, I'm not going to kill you 3 yet. First, I'm going to do something else."  
Nebula asked, "What?"  
ED Gamer chuckled evilly, "What does Scourge try to do to girls besides you, Creepy?"  
Nebula gasped, "You mean, you're going to try to...RAPE US?"  
ED Gamer snickered evilly, "That's right. Then, I'll kill you, and the rest of your foolish friends as well!" He teleported with the 3 girls before anyone could stop him.


	4. Rage Nebula vs Extreme Dark Gamer

ED Gamer placed the 3 tied-up girls against the wall.  
He chuckled evilly, "This is going to be fun. You're foolish friends won't stop me!" He pretended to think for a moment, "Now which one should I rape first?" He smiled, then walked right up to Nebula and said, "I think I"ll start with you, Creepy." Nebula got mad at this.  
ED Gamer chuckled evilly, "I have the advantage. I will have my fun with you!"  
Nebula turned into her Rage mode and shouted, "I WON'T LET YOU RAPE ME!"  
ED Gamer chuckled evilly, YOU KNOW I'M MORE POWERFUL!" He slammed her into a wall.  
Rage Nebula: SO AM I! *uses super strength to push ED Gamer off*  
ED Gamer: THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN! *Charges straight at Rage Nebula and kicks, catching her across the legs* This fight is already decided!  
Rage Nebula: *smirks evilly* BRING IT! *throws her purple energy blasts at him*  
ED Gamer: *Chuckles evilly* I WILL! *Uses his telekinesis to send it back at her*  
Rage Nebula: *flies* YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T FLY! BUT I CAN!  
ED Gamer: *Cackles evilly* I don't need to fly. *Uses his telekinesis to slam her into the ground* HA!  
Rage Nebula: *chuckles evilly, uses superstrength to push him off* Phhhhhhbbbbttt! *blows raspberry*  
ED Gamer: *Cackles* Don't forget, I've got your sister tied up as well. *Rushes to where he has her tied up* SURRENDER! OR I KILL HER AND RAPE HER CORPSE!  
Rage Nebula: NEVER! *pounds her fists on the floor like a gorilla* Watch your step! *ED Gamer falls in the trench-like broken floor*  
ED Gamer: *Teleports before he hits the bottom and appears right behind Rage Nebula* Too bad you can't teleport! *Pushes her in and, before she can fly up, uses his telekinesis to send her down, then cackles* HAVE A NICE FALL!  
Rage Nebula: TOO SLOW! *throws a rapid energy blast at him*  
ED Gamer: Oi! *gets hit with the energy blast*  
Rage Nebula: *flies back up and pins him* Come on ED Gamer! Or should i say Gamey! *hopin if Gamer fights it off*  
ED Gamer: *Gasps* DON'T YOU DARE ACT LIKE THAT SLUT! *Eyes stop glowing briefly*  
Gamer: N-nebula?  
Rage Nebula: Gamer! Your Extreme Dark will try to rape me, Selene, and Jasmine! You got to fight it!  
Gamer: Wh-at!...i'll try to fight it!...  
ED Gamer: OH NO YOU DON'T!  
Gamer: I'm...trying...  
ED Gamer: GRRRRRRRRR! YOU WILL NOT TAKE CONTROL!  
Gamer: I'm...sorry... *Eyes glow again*  
ED Gamer: HAHAHAHAHAHA! *Runs right at Rage Nebula in an attempt to scar her*  
Jasmine: GAMER! FIGHT IT!  
ED Gamer: *Stops just as he gets within hitting range and eyes stop glowing again*  
Gamer: J-jasmine...I...can't. *Eyes glow again*  
Jasmine: *finally breaks free from the ropes* Yes you can Gamer! Find a way!  
ED Gamer: *chuckles evilly* You'll never see your boyfriend again!  
Selene: *breaks free from the ropes and turns into Rage Selene* Take that! *throws her magenta energy blast*  
ED Gamer: *got hit with the energy blast*  
Rage Nebula: *gets back up* Come on sis! Let's try to get our friend Gamer back!  
Rage Selene: *nods* Come on, Jasmine!  
Jasmine: Okay!  
ED Gamer: *Cackles* Even if you get him back now, I'll return when he falls asleep. *Chuckles evilly then teleports behind all 3 of them and slashes*  
Rage Nebula: *uses her healing powers to heal herself* Oh, Extreme Dark? *smirks*  
ED Gamer: What?  
Rage Nebula: Knock knock!  
ED Gamer: Who's there?  
Rage Nebula: Boo!  
ED Gamer: Boo who?  
*behind him, Rage Selene and Jasmine threw their energy blasts and energy bombs at ED Gamer*  
ED Gamer: *unconscious*...no...  
*Gamer returns to normal. but was unconscious.  
Rage Nebula: Don't cry it's only a mild concussion.  
Rage Selene: I think he's back to normal  
Gamer: *starts tossing and turning since he's having a nightmare and screams* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Turns Extreme Dark in the Nightmare* *Suddenly gets up and opens his eyes again*  
"ED" Gamer (ED is in quotes since he still looks normal): *Cackles evilly* Told you I'd return when he's asleep! NOW ALL THREE OF YOU WILL DIE! *Throws energy bombs*  
Jasmine dodged the energy bombs as she shouted, "Oh no! ED has taken over again."  
"ED" Gamer cackled, "That's right you fools! And I'm the one who hurt Sonic, Shadow, and Amy."  
The girls gasped with horror. Gamer hadn't been the one to hurt them, but they thought he did.  
"ED" Gamer chuckled evilly, "And now, time to die." He rushed at them, but they all flew out of the way. Suddenly, the 7 Chaos Emeralds appeared out of nowhere. They floated around the 3 girls and surrounded them in a flash of light. It transformed them into their Super forms. Super Jasmine's fur was now black with light blue stripes. She had blue skin, blue eyes, and had on a blue cape with black outlines. She was also surrounded by a light blue aura and her quills were standing up.  
Super Selene's fur was now yellow. Her sky blue eyes were now red and her quills were standing up. She was surrounded by a yellow aura.  
Super Selene and Super Jasmine said at the same time, "Cool! Now we're super!" since this was their first time going Super.  
"ED" Gamer shouted out of angry surprise, "NO!"  
Super Nebula smirked as she said to "ED" Gamer, "You lose, Extreme Dark!" She and Super Selene warmed up their energy blasts as Super Jasmine warmed up an energy bomb.  
All three of them shouted at the same time, "WE WILL GET GAMER BACK!" and released their energy attacks.  
They all hit "ED" Gamer, knocking him down and stunning him. He was still conscious though.  
He yelled, "I WILL NOT LOSE!" He attacked them.

After 6 minutes of fighting the Super girls, "ED" Gamer was getting tired. Somehow, the girls had managed to overpower him. But Gamer still didn't wake up.  
Super Nebula turned to Super Jasmine and said, "Jasmine, get some water." Super Jasmine nodded as she flew off to a bucket of cold water.  
"ED" Gamer snarled, "What's water going to do?"  
Super Nebula snickered, "You'll see." Soon, Super Jasmine returned holding a bucket full of ice cold water  
She poured it on "ED" Gamer as all three girls said, "TIME TO WAKE UP!"  
Sure enough, the cold water snapped Gamer out of his nightmare. He looked around and blinked a few times.  
Then he looked down at himself and asked, "Why am I all wet?" He looked up and saw the 3 girls in their Super forms. All 3 of them landed as they powered down.  
Jasmine walked up to him and said, "Gamer, you're awake! How do you feel?"  
Gamer rubbed his head as he replied, "I feel sick. What happened to me?" He groaned and collapsed to his knees, since his Extreme Dark form had used a lot of his energy. Fortunately, he was still conscious. Jasmine picked him up.  
She turned to the others and said, "Let's take him back to Tails's Workshop. Now that we know what happened earlier today, we need to tell them." Selene and Nebula nodded. They held Jasmine's hands and they teleported.


	5. Realizations

The others were still trying to figure out why Gamer had hurt Sonic, Shadow, and Amy earlier. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and they saw Nebula, Selene, and Jasmine standing there. Jasmine was holding an exhausted Gamer.  
Gamer said nervously, "H-hey g-guys." They all glared at him angrily.  
Tails replied, "Well look who's back! Mr. I Can Do Whatever I Want! Isn't it bad enough that you hurt them earlier?" Everyone shouted their agreement.  
Gamer whimpered and buried his face in Jasmine's chest. Nebula and Selene got in front of them.  
Nebula said, "Leave him alone!" Everyone else was surprised at this.  
Shadow asked, "Why are you defending him? He hurt me, Sonic, and Amy."  
Selene replied, "No he didn't. It was his Extreme Dark that did."  
Sonic yelled, "IF IT WAS HIS EXTREME DARK, THEN WHY DID HE STILL LOOK AND SOUND NORMAL?"  
Gamer whimpered louder. Jasmine started rubbing his quills to calm him down.  
Nebula said, "Because Gamer had been having a nightmare." She told them all what had happened a few minutes ago. When she was done, the only ones who were in the room that didn't gasp were her, Selene, and Jasmine.  
After a few seconds, Shadow looked at Gamer and said, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you." The others echoed this.  
Gamer was still so surprised at what Jasmine had said about his ED taking over in his sleep, that he merely nodded his acceptance.  
After another minute, he asked, "So what happened earlier today?" Selene turned around and explained what had happened.

(for the flashback, since it's sort of coming from everyone else's perspective, I'll just put Gamer instead of "ED" Gamer)  
(Memory Flashback)  
Everyone was watching TV in the living room (yes, of Tails's workshop). Suddenly, there was a light blue flash, and Gamer was there.  
Katie got up and said, "Hey bro." Gamer didn't say anything, but he merely turned to look at her. She gasped when she saw the look of pure evil in his eyes. He chuckled evilly then walked right up to Jasmine.  
Alex asked, "Gamer, what are you going to do to her?"  
Gamer replied, "I'm getting revenge." Before anyone could ask what he meant, he suddenly pulled a knife out of his pocket. Everyone else gasped.  
Sonic yelled, "GAMER STOP! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? YOU COULD HURT SOMEONE!"  
Gamer turned to look at him and snickered evilly, "I know. I mean to do that." He turned back to Jasmine, but before he could stab her, he got hit in the head with a hammer. He fell to the ground, then turned to glare at Amy.  
Amy said, "Sorry Gamer. But you've gone crazy."  
Gamer chuckled evily, "I'm not crazy. I'm perfectly normal." Before she could respond, he slashed at her with the knife. It cut through both of her arms, and then her stomach. She fell to the floor screaming in pain.  
Gamer got up and cackled, "One down, 7 to go." He resumed walking towards Jasmine, but suddenly felt both of his arms get grabbed. He looked and saw that Sonic and Shadow each held one of his arms.  
Sonic said, "Gamer, why are you doing this?"  
Gamer replied, "BECAUSE I WANT TO!" Before either could do anything else, he slashed their stomachs with his knife. They let go of him, screaming. He then slashed through both of their arms. They fell, screaming even louder.  
Gamer cackled again, "Three down, 5 to go." Suddenly, he got hit with 2 energy blasts. He looked and saw Nebula and Selene directly behind him.  
Nebula said, "Gamer, we want to help you. But we can't if we don't know what's wrong."  
Gamer replied, "Nothing's wrong. I'm perfectly fine. I'm doing exactly what I feel like doing. And if that bothers you, then TOUGH LUCK!" He was about to stab them both, but got punched in the stomach by Nebula. He groaned and fell to the floor, unconscious.  
Selene turned to Nebula and said, "I'll place him in one of the other rooms, you go heal them." Nebula nodded and went to Sonic, Shadow, and Amy. After healing their wounds as best as she could, they were still bleeding. She bandaged their arms and stomachs.  
While she was healing them, Selene turned back to Gamer's unconscious form and thought, "Why did you do it?" She picked him up, went into a nearby room, placed him gently in the middle, then closed the door as she walked back out.  
(End flashback)

Gamer gasped again when she was done. He got out of Jasmine's arms and started to cry. He didn't want anyone to see him cry so he closed his eyes.  
Jasmine asked, "Gamer, are you okay?"  
Gamer replied, "I-i just need to b-be alone for a bit." He walked outside, curled up in a ball, and started sobbing.  
Jasmine turned to the others. They nodded, knowing what she was going to ask. She walked outside and sat down next to Gamer.  
She asked, "Gamer, what's wrong?"


	6. Cheering Gamer Up

Gamer turned to look at her as he said, "This whole thing with my ED. It's making me feel miserable."  
Jasmine asked, "Gamer, the Team knows now, so if something like what happened yesterday happens again, they'll understand."

While Jasmine was trying to cheer Gamer up, back inside:  
Selene said sadly, "Oh Gamer.."  
Katie asked, "Why do you think he's sad?"  
Selene: He must feel guilty about this. This is torture to me  
Katie suggested, "Why don't you go help Jasmine cheer him up?"  
Selene:you think i should.i dont want to intrude  
Katie nodded. "I'm sure he'll appreciate it."  
Selene: *sigh*alright*walks out*  
Gamer:had his head in his hands so he didn't notice her approach.  
Jasmine: *Turns* Hi Selene.  
Selene:hey jasmine*kneels next to gamer*how is he  
Jasmine: Not good.  
Gamer: *Just now notices Selene* H-hey Selene.  
Selene:hey ok  
Gamer: No. *Starts sobbing again* I feel miserable.  
Selene:awww gamer*puts hand on his shoulder*its ok team knows now they wont be mad at you anymore if it happenes again.  
Gamer: *Between sobs* I know. But it's not just that. I-i feel like I don't know who I am anymore.  
at me*cups his face for him to look at her*dont ever say that.  
Gamer: *Shuts his eyes so he doesn't have to look* Why shouldn't I? It's true.  
Selene:*in a serious tone*its not are a funny brave caring and loving ever put thebad thing the good things first.  
Gamer: *Opens his eyes again with tears in them* It's impossible not to. Not when the bad thing is a part of me that could take over at any moment.  
only takes over when your mad or having a stop crying and being like your stabing me in the heart a million times*wipes tears with thumb*  
Gamer: *Sniffles* It's hard not to get mad. Especially since Quizla and Foresco can't seem to leave us alone.  
Selene:i know i you cant let them get to you do they'll keep coming cause they think they have advantage against you through taunting.  
Gamer: *Sighs* I know. But still, every time they attack, even when I go Dark, I still leave a little madder.  
Jasmine: *Turns to Selene* I already tried convincing him not to let their taunts get to him. As you can see, it didn't work.  
Selene:*sigh* not going to get better of controling your anger by just sitting here and your going to controle your anger,you got to i was little i had a hard time controling my powers and anger at the facilty and you know what they did to me if i lost control  
Gamer: *Looks at her, then looks away* If I mope, I can't get mad. And we don't have anything like those shock collars.  
Selene:no gamer they didnt use the shock ...*sigh*nevermind  
Gamer: *Sighs* See. We don't have whatever they used at the facility. It's better for me to mope. Like I said, if I mope I can't get mad.  
Selene:gamer the reasonr y im not telling you is because it brings back bad didnt use anything but if you just sit around mopping you will end up wanting to kill yourself and they will still taunt you  
Gamer: *Sighs again* Well, if I kill myself then Quizla won't be able to get me. Plus, Gregory and Leroy will have to find someone else to pick on.  
Jasmine: But if you DO kill yourself, I would be heartbroken.  
Selene:yea jasmine will be heartbroken and your might comit suisied if you will torment the city and pick on other people.  
Gamer: *Looks at both of them* Th-that's t-true. *Looks away again* But what about the nightmares? Twice in a row I've fallen asleep and have had a nightmare. I don't want to risk having a third one in a row. The only way to do that, is to stay awake. All the time.  
Selene: one of us will stay with you have good dreams when your with someone  
Gamer: Y-yes I do. *Arches an eyebrow and sniffles* But what about Adam? You know how he is when you're not there while he's asleep.  
Selene:i meant jasmine  
Gamer: I know. What I meant was, what if Alex needs her there, and you need to come over?  
Selene:hmmmm what about katie  
Gamer: Katie's usually not a light sleeper.  
Selene:any ideas jasmine  
Jasmine: Hmmmmm. *Tries to come up with something* Maybe I could bring Alex with me. Then he could sleep with Katie, while I sleep with Gamer.  
Selene:that could do you think gamer  
Gamer: M-maybe.  
Selene:are you still sad.  
Gamer: *Sniffles* Yes.  
Jasmine: *Turns to Selene and nods, knowing what Selene's going to ask*  
Selene:need your comfort treatment  
Gamer: Y-yes.  
Jasmine: And I'll help as well. *Starts rubbing his ears and turns to Selene* With both of us here, he'll be cheered up in no time.  
Selene:*nods and pets his quills*  
Gamer: *Purrs loudly and starts wagging his tail and smiles* Thanks guys.  
Selene:what friends for buyfriend and girlfriend for you and jasmine*continues*  
Jasmine: *Smiles as she continues rubbing* Yeah, Gamer. We're here for you.  
Gamer: *Continues purring and wagging his tail*  
Selene:dont u agree he looks cute when hes like this  
Jasmine: *Nods* He sure does.  
Gamer: *Blushes*  
Selene:awww dont be embarressed not the only one whose like this  
Gamer: *Still slightly blushing* I know.  
Selene: *get up*ill leave u two alone*starts to walk away*  
Gamer: Thanks. We need some alone time. See you later.  
Jasmine: See ya.  
Selene:*laughs slightly*see you better now gamer.*leaves*  
Jasmine: *Turns back to Gamer* Want your ears scratched now?  
Gamer: Yes, please.  
Jasmine chuckled, "All right." She started scratching behind his ears, then grinned when Gamer's purrs grew louder and his tail wagged faster. She said, "I'm glad to see you feel okay now, as well."  
Gamer smiled as he replied between purrs, "Thanks." He yawned.  
Jasmine asked as she continued scratching, "You getting tired?"  
Gamer nodded, then he closed his eyes.  
Jasmine smiled at how cute he looked while asleep. She checked her watch and saw that the time was only 3:00. Plenty of time for him to get a nap, since today was one of his transformation days.  
She thought, "I'd better take him to his house. I don't want him to have another nightmare." She teleported them to his house, then gently laid him on his bed as she took his shoes off. Then she took her shoes off and laid down next to him. She fell asleep a few minutes later.

4 hours later, Jasmine noticed that he was waking up, since she had woken up a few minutes ago.  
She said with a smile, "Hello, sleepyhead."  
Gamer smiled back as he replied, "Hello Jasmine. Let me guess, you brought me home." When she nodded, he checked his watch and was surprised to see that the time was 7:00. He turned to Jasmine, who simply nodded. Then they shared a kiss.  
When they broke for air, Jasmine said, "I love you Gamer."  
Gamer replied, "I love you too, Jasmine."


End file.
